


Let Her Go

by MichellevsWriting



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fanfic/Songfic, M/M, My First Fanfic, kinda sad, my original characters - Freeform, my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellevsWriting/pseuds/MichellevsWriting
Summary: Frank x Chase: A fanfic/songfic of my two ocsI got this idea from the song Let Her Go by Passenger.I feel I should add that Frank is 20 and Chase is 24 and that this is set wayyy in the past. That's all I'm going to say because I don't want to ruin the book I'm going to be working on.





	Let Her Go

Chases POV

It has been about a month since Megan died she was a sweet woman she didn't deserve to die. Guess that's how it usually goes the good die young the mean live long and proud...or something like that. She told me to watch after Frank and the kids and I've been trying my hardest but Frank hasn't left his room since she passed and the only time he comes out is to make food for his kids and I can't get him to eat anything. Speaking of his kids they realized she hasn't come back yet..sigh.. They keep asking things like ”where mommy” ”Why daddy crying” they are only 4 I can't tell them that their mom isn't coming back because she's dead...Shit. Franks been having trouble sleeping it's understandable he's used to having someone beside him in bed. Most nights I go in his room and cuddle with him it helps him sleep but he started it he came in my room a week after Megan passed and cuddled up on my side.. It was cute.. but anyway it's kinda become a routine of us sleeping together I don't mind it the slightest bit. I better go check on Frank and try to give him food. Since Megan died he's giving up on life I hate to see him like this hell I live to see his smile. I knock on his bedroom door ”Frank..you awake?” I don't know why I ask that he obviously is but I get a very sad muffled yes from the other side so I open the door and walk in the room.

Franks POV  
Chase walked in my room looking worried...I don't like him being worried. ”you want any food or something to drink love?” he asked me. He’s been calling me ”love” for a while now. I wonder why? I realized I was staring at his face for a while without saying a word I blushed and turned my head away ”n-no thanks, Chase.” he does that hot chuckle I love so much d-did I just think that sigh I'm not right in my mind right now. ”Wow, Frank I always forget how cute you are when ya blush.” I buried my face in the pillow so he wouldn't see me blushing more. ”You going to bed soon? If so do you want me to stay with you?” ”yea but I need to check on the kids” I start to get up from my bed but he pushes me back down ”I got them you stay here” I nodded my head as he walked away. I fell asleep while he was gone.  
Chases POV  
I walked into the kid's room expecting them to be asleep..nope wide awake playing with toys ”what are you three doing you should be asleep it's 1AM” they all turned to look at me then at each other obviously not knowing how late it was. ”Daddy and you did not come put us to bed...we sorry”. Right they're 4 years old they still need an adult to kiss them on the head and tell them night. ”It's alright, kids into bed” ”ok Chase” they all said in a union or well in Aspen's case hase he can’t say c’s well. After I put them to bed and said night I walked back to Franks room and seen he was sleeping. I took off my shirt and pants I have never been able to sleep with clothes on it's uncomfortable. I slip in beside him and put my arm over Frank and fell asleep. When I woke up it was 8 in the morning. Frank was gone and I smelled bacon. I walked to the kitchen to see everyone up.

Franks POV  
”What do you want for breakfast Aspen?” Aspen seemed to be thinking about it and then his face lit up and said ”panake pwease dada” I laughed slightly ”pancake alright” once I finished cooking I turned off the stove. I turned around and seen Chase looking at me ”You want breakfast Chase?” ”Only if you do Frankie.” he was smiling that smile he does when he wants something from me..I uhh decided to eat. That smile he does always gets me. Later that night I was in bed having a breakdown I was holding a picture of Megan to my chest. I was sobbing I knew Chase would barge into the room if he heard me... Just as I thought that Chase came into my room looking worried. 

Chases POV  
”Hey love bad thoughts?” It was really depressing to see him like this. He was curled up in a ball holding a picture of Megan crying his eyes out. I heard a very faint and sad ”yea” come from his lips. ”Walk with me will ya I want you to hear something” he looked at me confused but got up and came with me. ”Chase where are we going?” he asked as we walked down the stairs. ”Your study” ”What do I need to hear in my study?” I chuckled ”If you'll wait you'll figure it out. Damn you’re as bad as your kids” he laughed that melted my heart it's been a while since I heard him actually laugh. As soon as we got to his study I sat at the piano. ”Chase...I really don't feel like singing right now” You're not going to be. Not this time” He looked at me confused ”I’m going to be the one singing the song Frankie” I said chuckling he had a cute confused face...actually his face itself is cute..always.

Frank POV  
Chase started to play the piano in a tune I didn't recognize. He started to sing in a low soft voice but it also had a rumble to it...it was heavenly.

”Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go”

I sat down in the chair that was near the piano and decided to listen rather than let my thoughts go all over the place.

”Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies”

”'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go”

”Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep”

”'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go”

”Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go”

”Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go”

”'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go”

By the time he stopped singing I had tears in my eyes. I jumped up and hugged him..I started to cry into his chest. ”I’ll take that as you liked it” I smiled up at him ”Why would I be hugging you if I didn't?” he laughed ”Right” he was silent for a minute and then something about his demeanor changed. ”Frank listen don't let Megan’s death haunt you...I know you miss her. Hell I miss her she didn't deserve to die but...but you can't let her being gone destroy you. Your kids need you...I need you” at this point I was squeezing his chest ”I know Chase...” I started to feel really sleepy and noticed Chase was playing with my hair. ”Frank...I love you” I was on the verge of falling asleep ”I love you too Chase”... And then I fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The song DOES NOT belong to me at all. All rights go to Passenger for their beautiful song. The characters are mine.


End file.
